Dreaming about the Gentlemen
by ReadyToRun16
Summary: Adopted from keliathewolf. Edward and Alice cheat on Jasper and Bella. Bella starts dreaming about Jasper and they fall in love. All cannon except JxB and AxE. Rated T.
1. Cheating

**A/N: This story was adopted from keliathewolf, and I'm excited to see what I can do with it! 1st time adopting a story, so be nice! **

**Disclaimer: Goes for all the chapters. Sadly I don't own Twilight. **

Jasper's POV

"Jazz?"

"Jazz?"

I snapped out of my meditating state and looked at Rosalie.

"You ok?" She asked. "You know that I actually hate Jazz?" I said, ignoring her. She looked confused "you hate your nickname?" My…nickname? Oh, yeah! My nickname! "Actually I was thinking about the music" I answered softly. "Oh". Rosalie just sat there and started talking about fashion.

I really would appreciate if she would just leave me alone for one second. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on something else, like her emotions, and that's when I felt something that she was trying to hide. And she was trying very hard. Why? What was going on?

"Rose?" I asked as I opened my eyes and stared right into hers. "And that dress was really…what?" I had caught her off guard, and she stopped in the middle of whatever she was talking about. I tried to focus harder in her emotions. There was…guilt and curiosity? Why? Did something happen? Why was she feeling guilty?

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked. She giggled nervously. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong!" I didn't believe her for one second. If something wasn't wrong then why was she trying to block her emotions?

"Oh, so, you want to tell me something but you feel guilt and you're also curious to see how I'm going to answer, and there's nothing going on?" I asked, sarcastically. "Jasper, there's something you need to see, it's in the house, in your room…" she felt shame at the exact same moment I did. What was in my room? It had to be something bad.

I walked into my room, only to see Edward NAKED kissing Alice who was also NAKED?_ What the F***? _"What is going on?" I growled, trying hard not to rip Edward into pieces. Edward jumped in surprise and so did Alice. I could feel her guilt. Or it was his?

"Jasper?" Alice said softly "Jasper, is not what you're thinking…"

**I know it's pretty bad, but it's my first time working with an adopted story. Review.**


	2. Broken

**A/N: Another chapter. Lets see what I can do. **

Jasper POV

It's not what I'm thinking? Alice sure has alot of explainong to do!

"Of course it's not what I'm thinking!"I yelled at her. How could she do this to me? And especially Edward to Bella? I mean, I know he left her, but he still loved her. Until now. I could feel love coming from them. Towards each other. This was sick.

Edward hissed at my thoughts. Screw him.

"It's over, Jasper, I don't love you anymore." Alice said. JUST THAT? NOT EVEN AN EMOTIONATED GOODBYE? NOT EVEN A HANDSHAKE? WE COULDN'T EVEN BE FRIENDS? WHAT THE F*** WAS WRONG WITH HER? I was about ready to explode, I was so angry.

Edward growled when he listened to my thoughts and tackled me.

We were fighting when the family showed up; looking at the room like if we all went crazy. Let me explain. Edward and I were fighting, he was naked, Alice was screaming at both of us, and Rosalie was checking herself in the mirror. Poor family.

"Would you care to explain?" Carlisle asked, as I released Edward and got up.

"There is nothing to explain. Pixie Whore Wife was fucking Leech Boy. Oh, and Bella should be arriving to spend here the weekend, remember?" I asked as I walked out the door.

Bella was climbing the stairs. "Hi, Jasper!" She said. She was happy. That wouldn't last long. "Bella, I have something to tell you. Please don't be mad at me." "I could never be mad at you, Jasper" She said in that sweet voice as she blushed. She was adorable. WAIT A MINUTE! Sweet voice, adorable? What am I thinking? "It can't be that bad" She said, trying to reassure me that I could tell her. I didn't respond. Poor Bella, if only she knew...

"Go see for yourself, in Edward's room…" She climbed the stairs, feeling curiosity. Once again, if she only knew. A few seconds later, I heard her scream.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU F***ING JACKA**. AND THE SAME GOES FOR YOU, YOU PSHYCO PIXIE!"

Then she ran off to the woods. I followed her and she turned to me, hugging me and sobbing. I hugged her back and rubbed her back while saying "Everything will be okay, Bella, I'll take care of you!" She looked at me with bloodshot eyes and said "And I will take care of you. You don't deserve to be hurt like that" God, that girl never seized to amaze me…

**How was it? Sorry if it was terrible.**


	3. Please, Don't Leave Me

**A/N: Here we go! **

Jasper POV

We just stood there, hugging each other for a few minutes.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what Bella said. She cared about me, enough for don't wanting me to get hurt. Finally, Esme came and took her away, murmuring things like "It's going to be ok…" I stood there watching her go.

Bella's POV

I was back at the house. Leech 1(Edward) was sitting in the couch, staring at the floor. Leech 2 (Alice) was sitting on the floor, staring the ceiling.

They both looked at me when I came in. "Bella!" Alice exclaimed "Alice…" I mumbled, and stood by the door, looking at them. Edward finally got out of his trance and looked at me, with pleading eyes.

"Bella, please understand." He started. "Of course I understand" I replied. I understand that you are to shy to sleep with me but, when it comes to my best friend, it's ok with you! "You do?" He seemed surprised "Yes, I do, Edward. I understand that you don't love me anymore and you prefer Alice. IT'S PERFECTLY UNDERSTANDABLE!" I was yelling now. Emmet gave me a surprised look from across the room. I bet he didn't know I could get this angry.

Edward winced and stared at me in shock.

"It's not like that, let me explain" "You've got 1 minute" I said, looking at my watch. "Bella, just one minute isn't enough…" he started "59 secondss, 58 seconds…" I started counting. He looked shocked for 1 second before starting talking.

"Bella, I love you, and I never wanted to hurt you. It's just that… Alice was unhappy about Jasper, I was stressed about this whole werewolf problem and… when we knew, we were…" he trailed off. "You were fucking my best friend. Or my former best friend, I mean" I completed. This was crazy. How could Alice be unhappy about Jasper? He was an amazing person, once you get to know him! I growled at him, not that I could actually growl. My supposed-to-be-a-growl looked like a groan, but I think they got the idea.

Alice looked at me anxiously "Bella, please don't do this, I'm still your best friend" She pleaded. She looked almost pathetic and I felt sad about her for a minute, then I said "Maybe with time…"

At that point Jasper entered the living room and stood by my side, looking at Alice. "How could you?" He whispered, broken. She didn't look worried about him, which just pissed me off even more "I want the divorce" she simply said. She didn't care about Jasper at all!

Jasper looked at her and accidentally projected his emotions. Pure pain filled the whole room before he could control himself and nod. Then he left the living room. I am so gonna kill Alice.

"You're just a f***ing bitch!" I yelled at Alice. "I wanna go home!" Edward stood up "I can take you" he offered. "Just shut up" I yelled. "I will take you home" Rosalie said, surprising me. What the hell was happening to the world? I just nodded and followed her into her car. "Don't worry. We all care about you and we won't let you down" she told me before she was drove home "thanks!" was the only thing I said before before she left.

Charlie was at the kitchen eating some pizza. I felt bad for not making him dinner.

"Hi bells!" He said, happily. "Dad, looks like Christmas is earlier to you…" I joked, even if I didn't feel very funny. He stared at me, surprised "What do you mean?" he asked "me and Edward broke up." He was suddenly hugging me tight "What happened?" "I caught him up cheating on me with Alice…" he looked very shocked "His sister?" He asked.

I mentally slapped myself for saying that. "You know that she isn't his true sister. She was adopted…" I explained while tears started streaming. Charlie looked insecure about what to do, so I told him that I was going to get some sleep and ran into my room. I got my pj's and went to have a shower.

Suddenly, Jasper's face popped in my mind and an involuntary smile showed up in my face. WAIT A MINUTE! What was I thinking? Jasper? The vampire that I had never really got along with? The one that tried to kill me in my birthday? (Though I knew it wasn't his fault). Again, WHAT WAS I THINKING? No, I must be just feeling sorry for him… I was still lost in my thoughts when I entered my room and didn't really notice that someone was there. And not just someone…

"Jasper!" I gasped. Jasper was lying in my bed looking really, really sad, dry sobbing into his hands.

**Awww poor Jasper. Review!**


	4. Feelings

**A/N: Poor Jasper. Lets see what happens.**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper looked up and saw me. "Hi" He said, sadly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still in shock.

"Do you want me to leave?" Pain was all over his voice and face, and it filled into the room. I felt like the stupidest and dumbest person in the world. I never did anything right!

"No!" I said, honestly. Hope filled his expression and he got up. "What's wrong Jasper?"

"I just…Get over here, please." I did as he asked and sat on the bed, tapping the seat next to me. I sat and Jasper stared at the floor for a few minutes.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" I was really stupid for asking that. I knew perfectly what was wrong. Of course it was Leech 2 **(In case you don't remember, Leech 1 is Edward and Leech 2 is Alice).**

"I…Can I stay here for the night?" He asked shyly, like if I didn't want him around. Well, a normal person probably wouldn't, but I guess I wasn't normal.

"Of course you can stay here! You can stay here whenever you want!" He looked at me like if I had grown a second head. What? Was that so weird that I wanted to help the hottest Cullen ever? WAIT A SECOND! What had I just called Jasper? hot? I was tired, yes, that was the only possible explanation. I couldn't be falling for Jasper. He was still broken because of leech 2 and there was no way that he could feel the same way towards me. And why was I moving on from leech 1 so fast? Oh, yeah, 'cause he slept with my former best friend, that's why!

"I can stay on the floor if you want on your bed while you sleep… Just don't send me away, please…" He begged, letting his Southern accent slip. He projected embarrassment. Why?

"No, you can sleep in my bed. Why are you embarrassed?" I asked.

"It's my accent. I'm sorry, it's stupid, I know" He said sadly. Wait what?

"Jasper! Your accent is NOT stupid. It's part of who you are"_ and totally sexy _I thought. Wait, no I did NOT just think that! We got into my bed and he took all of the pain off me, so I could fall asleep in peace, which I gladly did.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched my Bella sleep… What the hell was wrong with me? I was already calling her mine? She was obviously in love with Edward and… Wait, what? I was falling for Bella? How could this happen? But my beautiful Bella was so…fragile. She needed someone like me to protect her.

I was still thinking about that when she talked.

"Edward" She said. I let pain overtake me. "No, I have Jasper now" she whispered. I could dance right now! "Yes, I'm in love with him, but don't tell him" Well, too late for that, darlin'! I was SOOOOO happy right now! Bella loved me! Well that was fast. And easy. I got here broken and I was going to leave with a joy filled heart.

I was really lucky! That's when she talked again "Jasper smells great" So I smelled great… "Jasper is very hot" WOW, I FEEL GOOD, SO GOOD, SO GOOD, THAT I GOT YOU! Wow I need to calm down.

The morning finally came. It was time to face love like a man.

**So did you like it? Sorry if it was bad.**


	5. I Kissed A Vampire

**A/N: Here we go!**

**Bella POV **

_**This is during her dream**_

_I was walking through the forest. Again. Maybe it was the same old nightmare. But something was different. This forest was…brighter, happier. I finally reached a clearing. It was mine and Edward's meadow. Edward was there with Alice, his arms were wrapped around her waist, and he was kissing her and both seemed happy. That hurt a little bit. I walked to them and Alice smiled, pulling away from Edward. They turned to face me._

"_Bella" Edward greeted._

"_Edward" I said, slightly embarrased._

"_Do you feel lonely?" Alice asked, staring at me. Was that an insult or not? I blushed._

"_No, I have Jasper now." I answered. Wait, what? So, now is official? I'm falling for Jasper? I am sooooooo doomed. He won't even feel the same way…_

"_Do you love him?" Edward asked, prying for details. His golden eyes never left mine._

"_Yes, I'm in love with him" that sealed my fate "But don't tell him." Alice hugged me. For some crazy reason, I wasn't mad at her, and I hugged her back._

"_You will be great with him." She said, bouncing up and down. "Tell me one thing you like about Jazz…" Oh boy._

"_Jasper smells great…" I admitted, blushing and we all laughed. "And… Jasper is very hot."_

_Alice squealed and the conversation lasted a few more minutes before the sun hit me on the face._

I woke up, just to find Jasper looking at me. I blushed.

**Jasper's POV**

She looked at me and blushed. She was adorable when she blushed. Oh God, I was seriously falling for her.

"We have to talk" I said.

"Did I talk during my sleep?" She guessed, blushing harder. I could feel her embarrassment, and laughed.

"Well, yes. But don't worry darlin'…I mean…" F***. I was so screwed. I was a shy guy. I never wanted people to notice me. Well, of course I wanted someone to love me and…YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Ugh.

"What did you called me?" She asked. Then, horror filled her expression. "What did you hear?"

"Well, I heard you say that I smelled great and that…"

"What?"

"That you loved me…"

"OOOOHHHH NOOOOOOO!" She was feeling so much embarrassment that it was drowning me. Well, f*** that. I leaned in and kissed her. And, best of all, she kissed me back. Isn't that awesome? Well, after we broke for air (even though I don't need it) she asked if I would date her. OH HELL YES! I've been waiting to hear those words ever since I realized that I loved her.

Well, we kissed again and she got up, suddenly very worried. What was wrong?

"I can't believe I just kissed a vampire" she gasped.

Pain filled my chest. Did she not want me after all?

**Haha cliffy! Review!**


	6. I Love You

**A/N: One of my favorite chapters!**

**Bella POV**

Jasper's cold lips felt so right on mine… But I wasn't sure if that was real, so I decided it was a dream. I mean, in what kind of reality Jasper would want to kiss me? I wasn't good enough for him.

I became even more certain that it was a dream when I shyly asked him to date me and he answered YES! But something in his eyes told me I wasn't dreaming and I got up. Worry was the main emotion. What if he was just kidding? What if he would leave like Edward did?

"I can't believe I just kissed a vampire" I gasped without thinking. Suddenly the room became very sad. What the hell? Oh, Jasper's ability! He probably doesn't know he is projecting his feelings. I'm so freaking dumb! "Jasper, that's not what I meant. I just… You're not leaving me, are you?"

He smiled and hugged me. I buried my face in his chest, as he drew circles in my back.

"Of course not, darlin" He whispered and kissed my hair.

"Jasper? I need to know…Do you like me?" I asked.

"No" he said bluntly.

I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. Pain filled my heart, and I was able to break from his hold.

I ran down to the main floor, out the door and into the woods. And then I just collapsed on the ground and sobbed.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Jasper, leaning down. He picked me up, and went over to a log and sat down. I was in his lap.

"You don't like me" I whispered. "Of course I don't" he said.

I sobbed again, burying my face into my hands. Jasper pryed my hands from my face, and put his finger under my chin to make me look up at him. "I don't like you Bella, I love you" he whispered before crashing his lips onto mine. We pulled back after a few minutes and I whispered "I love you too".

**Aww they love each other! Review!**


	7. More Than My Own Life

**A/N: YEA! New Chapter! Woot woot!**

**Bella POV**

After that, we went back to my house, and sat on my bed, cuddling.

We just sat there for hours. Or maybe it was just a few minutes, I don't know. Anyway, Jasper suddenly pulled away from me and looked through the window.

"Should your father know that I'm here?" He asked.

"Hummm… Maybe, why?" I asked, curious.

"He's coming!" Jasper said, grinning.

A minute later I heard the front door open and close and Charlie yelled "Bells?"

"I'm here!" I yelled back. I smiled nervously. "Go. I'll meet you at the front door."

Jasper kissed me one more time and then jumped through the window, landing outside.

I ran to the living room where my father was watching the game. "I'm sorry" I apologized "I forgot to make the dinner. I was out with a… friend."

Charlie looked at me once before turning his attention to the game again. "Don't worry, we can order a pizza. So, who were you with today?"

"Angela, in the morning…and…Jasper Hale" The last name was merely a whisper.

"Jasper Hale?" Charlie repeated, with a frown. "Isn't that the Cullen's' kid? The blond one?"

"That's right. And he is kind of my… boyfriend, so…"

"Jasper Hale is your BOYFRIEND?" Charlie yelled, angrily. "That guy is too old for you!"

_If you only knew, Charlie._

"Dad, Jasper is 19." _Actually 163 and physically 20_ "I'm 18 so he is just one year older than me…" I tried to calm him down, and it seemed to work so I moved on to the next problem "He is coming tonight to meet you dad."

"Bring him in" he said playfully. Charlie? Playful? Oh boy...

At that precise moment the door bell rang. What a coincidence… Well, maybe not, considering Jasper has ultrahearing.

I opened the door and Jasper came in, grinning.

"Well, hi Darlin'" he said and kissed me.

"Hi Jazzy" I squealed. He then put his arm around me.

Jasper entered the living room and saluted Charlie in an army style. I tried my best not to laugh, but I ended up running into the bathroom and burst out laughing. Geez, I almost knocked the house down...

Couple Hours Layer

At night, Jasper came to my room and lay down on my bed, next to me.

"Eu amo-te, mais do que á própria vida…" he whispered, while caressing my hair.

"What does that mean?" I asked. I have absoloutly no idea what he just said.

"I love you, more than my own life. It's Portuguese."

"It can't be."

"Why not? I swear I'm not making it up!" He asked, surprised.

"No, I meant you can't love me that much. That's how I love you, but I have a thing for Cullens!"

"Believe me" He said, and I did.

I fell asleep in Jaspers cold arms that night.

**There you go! Hoped you liked it!**


	8. Prank Calls

**A/N: Here we go!**

Bella's POV

"So… what do we do now, sir?" I asked, army style and he laughed.

"How about… piss leech 1 and leech 2 off?" He asked. I smiled Yay! Christmas is early!

"Sir yes Sir!" I saluated him,while grinning like a maniac. I'm pretty sure it freaked Jasper out a bit. I probably looked like a psychopath.

We drove to the Cullen's house and I was still wearing that maniac smile. We entered the house and were greeted by Emmett, who noticed our intertwined fingers and stared at us for a long second.

"You? Jasper? I mean… uh- You? And Jazz man?" He stuttered, completely dumbfounded, pointing at the two of us. I laughed.

"Yes, Emmett! Me, Jasper, me and Jazz man. A lot of people!" I replied, grinning.

Jasper burst out laughing.

"A lot of people" he agreed.

Emmett cracked a smile. Rosalie came downstairs and smiled shyly at me. I smiled back, and motiones for her to join us.

"So, what do you think of annoying Leech 1 and 2?" I asked quietly, sure they would hear. Emmett beamed like a little kid who has just been told that he would meet Santa Claus himself!

"Sure!" He boomed. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch, Rosie, what was that for, woman?"

"For not being discrete!" she said, and smiled "I'm in!"

"Great!" I replied, enthusiastically "Any ideas?"

"I've got one!" Jasper said mischiviously. "How about thinking about stupid things around Edward?"

"Aww, but that involves thinking!" Emmett complained. I burst out laughing.

"Let's just keep it simple. Emmett, the only thing you have to do is sing Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift in your mind. Rosalie, Jasper and I are going to sing Picture To Burn!" I said, and they all agreed. But there was a problem.

"He and Leech 2 went hunting!" Rose complained. Suddenly I was grinning like a maniac again.

"Let's prank call them!" I shouted. "Jasper and Rosalie call Edwierdo and me and Emmet will call the pixie slut!"

Everybody agreed and I picked up the phone. I dialed Alice's (yes, I said her name!) number and waited for her to answer.

_Bella and Emmet _**Alice**

**Hello**

_Hello this is…_

_Planet TV._

**Planet TV? What is this about?**

_We've been told that you "see" a lot of things_

**What? Yes but… what? What does that have to do with-**

_Would you like to see the future?_

**Well, I don't think I need any of that-**

_Out TV's show the future!_

**What?**

_That's right, for 999$ you can see the future!_

**That makes no sense! **

_I'm sorry ma'am, but it makes perfect sense to me! You can see the future on the TV!_

**Look, you're completely insane. TV's don't show the future!**

_Yes they do!_

**Look, I already do that without your stupid TV!**

_Holy shit! You see the future?_

**Yes! I mean, no! I mean, kind of…**

_Do you know Santa Claus?_

**What does Santa Claus have to do with this?**

_Oh nothing, just checking. Look, there are some very nice men coming your way to take you to a happy place where you can STOP seeing the future!_

**I'm not crazy!**

_Of course not! Look, buy one of our TV's!_

**WTF? I said NO!**

_Do you know the Easter Bunny?_

… **What?**

_Again, just checking. What about cupid?_

**YOU'RE INSANE! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!**

_Aren't you dead?_

**GOODBYE!**

And she hung up. We laughed our buttss off.

"Ahahahaha… that was… ahahahaha… awesome!" Jasper gasped, breathless.

"I know!" Emmet panted.

"Let's call Edwierdo!" Rose and I said.

Jasper and Rosalie went for the phone, putting it on speaker.

_Rosalie and Jasper _**Edward**

**Hello?**

_Hello this is… _

_Victoria's Secret! _

**WTF? Victoria's Secret? **

_Yep! And we want you to take a little survey! _

**_Um... OK _I guess...**

_Great! OK first question. What size bra do you wear? _

**_WTF? BRA? I'M A DUDE! _**

_OK we'll take that as a size large _

**What? I told you I'm a- **

_Next question! Do you wear lacy underwear?_

**NO! I told you I'm a guy! **

_Oh you do? OK next question. During your period, what brand of pads do you prefer? _

**You people are crazy! I'm done! **

And then he hung up. We all laughed our butts off.

**LOL! Hahaha loved the prank calls. Review!**


	9. Food Fight

**A/N: I'm so very sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I thought this story was horrible, and couldn't come up with any ideas. But thanks to my friend macymay201 I decided to keep going. **

Bella POV

After the prank calls, I realized how late it was.

"Jazz? It's late. I'm gonna go to bed." I told him.

Jasper smiled, kissed my head, and followed me up. He got in next to me and whispered, "Sweet dreams."

The Next Morning

The next morning, I woke up with Jasper still laying beside me. I smiled and rolled over, pecking him on the lips. I got up before he could deepen the kiss and he pouted. I laughed and ran downstairs. Jazz caught me in a heartbeat and crashed his lips to mine. We kissed until Emmett came into the room and started screaming and going "ewwwww!"

We pulled back and laughed. I then went into the kitchen and found Esme cooking omlettes. She smiled at me and once she was done cooking, handed me a plate with an omlette on it.

I went over tio the dining rooom table, and the family went with me, sitting down and watching me eat. They were all silent and I didn't like it. So...

I started a food fight. I threw some omlette at Emmett and he growled playfully and grabbed a biscuit, throwing it at me. I toke the biscuit and threw it at Carlisle. He laughed, and threw bacon at Jasper.

Soon, food was flying everywhere and the dining room was a mess. I had biscuit crumbs in my hair, Rosalie and Carlisle had jelly smeared on their faces and Emmett, Jasper and Esme had omlette all over their clothes.

I started cracking up, but stopped when Esme said, *"Clean this up. Now."* **(That quote is from the movie. I couldn'r resist using it. The time was perfect!)**

Few Hours Later

We had finished cleaning up in the kitchen, and were relaxing in the living room when the doorbell rang.

Huh?

Carlisle went to answer it. All I could hear was mumbled talking. Jasper was looking surprised.

Stupid damn vampire hearing!

Carlisle came back with a package in his hands and said, "Jasper, Bella, this package came for you." While setting the package down in front of us.

Jasper and I were confused, and it was then I noticed the note. Jasper noticed it too, and we read it together.

_Jasper&Bella _

_We now know it was you that did the prank calls. We sent this gift here as a truce. _

_With Love, _

_Alice&Edward _

I glanced nervously at Jasper, and he shrugged. He then started to open the package...

**Ooooooohhhhhh! What do you think's in the package? Review!**


	10. Water Ballons&PlayDoh

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Here's a little Thanksgiving treat for y'all! **

Jasper POV

I started to open the package. When it was opened, I finally saw what was in it.

Huh?

In the box was a book. A book called _Running Out Of Time._

It was just a book. I picked it up and opened it. And cried out in surprise when a water ballon popped out of the hollowed out space and hit me in the face.

Emmett started laughing and I saw Bella trying to cover up her laughter, but failing. I went over to her and growled playfully. "So you think that was funny?" I asked her. She nodded, tears starting to roll down her cheeks from laughing so hard. "Well how funny is THIS?" I asked, shaking my wet hair at her, getting her soaked.

She shrieked and started to run. I easily caught up to her, picked her up bridal style and sped her over to the couch. I started tickling her again, and she started kicking at me and laughing.

I heard Carlisle clear his throat, and looked up at him. Bella stopped laughing and looked up at him as well.

He had a funny smile on his face.

Oh now I'm scared.

"This is all very amusing, but how are we gonna get Alice and Edward back?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Woah, did I hear right?

The room was silenced with shock, but Emmett soon broke that silence. "I know! I know!" He yelled, bouncing up and down like a little kid.

"Jasper, go get Alice's clothes and Edward's cds. Rosalie, go get brown and any other colored playdoh you can find. Bella, you go get a pen and paper." He ordered.

I sped off to Alice and then Edward's room and got their stuff. I came back down and saw yellow, red, purple, blue, and brown playdoh on the floor. Bella had a pen and pencil in her lap.

Emmett smacked his forehead. "Shoot, we need a bigger box. I'll go get one from the garage." He announced, before speeding off. He came back a second later, a huge box in his hands.

"OK, now get playdoh all over the stuff!" He yelled. Laughing, we all did as told.

Soon, the cd's and clothes disappeared in a mountain of playdoh.

"Bella write a note." Emmett instructed. Bella started scribbling on the paper, and a minute later, held it up for us to see. It said:

_Alice&Edward _

_Thanks for the book! Jasper got a nice shower. Oh, you guys left some clothes and cd's at the house. They're in the box. _

_Love, _

_Bella&Jasper&Rosalie&Emmett&Carlisle&Esme _

Laughing, Bella taped the note onto the package. Emmett sent it out to get mailed.

This is gonna be fun...

**Tada! How was it? Review!**


	11. AN

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, but this has absoloutly nothing to do with the story. **

**I was just wondering... **

**Are any of you out there horse lovers like me? **

**If you are, I have amazing news. **

**I have a website! It's called: **

**horselovercentral **

**.weebly **

**.com**

**Yea yea, I know, weebly. No stupid comments on that please! **

**And sorry for the way I had to type the website name. FF wouldn't let me put it all together.**

**Anyway, go check it out! **

**Thanks!**


	12. Truth Or Dare

**Hey guys! Sooo, I was wondering: How would you guys like it if I made a Jasper/Alec WEBSITE? Would you like that? Let me know in a review. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, except the website I may be creating.

Bella POV

Once Emmett came back from sending the Playdoh covered junk through the mail, everyone just relaxed around the living room. Jasper had his arm around me, and I was leaning into his side, when sudddenly, Emmett started grinning wildly at me.

I was slightly afraid. I mean this was EMMETT we're talking about! There's no telling what he could do!

"Ummm, Emmett, are you OK?" I asked. And then, Emmett whispered something to Rosalie, and SHE started smiling at me! But the other Cullens were looking afraid.

Very afraid.

Oh God.

"LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Emmett boomed. Everyone-even Carlisle and Esme-got in a circle. They stared at me. I gulped, but joined them anyway.

"OK, me first!" Emmett boomed again. We all nodded. Emmett turned to Carlisle. Oh God...

"Carlisle, truth or dare?" Emmett asked. Carlisle thought for a moment, but then answered, "Truth." Emmett grinned evilly. Carlisle suddenly looked afraid and hesitant.

"How many times have you wanted to fuck Esme?" Emmett asked. Everyone gasped and snickered, and Carlisle's face grew paler if possible.

"Uhhh... many times." Carlisle answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"NO! I WANT AN EXACT NUMBER!" Emmett shouted. Carlisle gulped again, but replied, "328 times."

The room filled with laughter, as Esme smacked Carlisle's arm playfully.

"You naughty doctor." She scolded playfully. Carlisle grinned sheepishly, and then turned towards Rosalie.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Justin Bieber and tell her, you're gonna hunt her down and kill her. And then see what her reaction is" Carlisle told Rosalie. Rosalie pouted,

"Aw, but, but I love Justin Bieber!" She protested. Carlisle shook his head, and handed her her cell phone. Rosalie gulped again, but dialed Justin Bieber's number and put the phone on speaker.

How in the world did Rosalie know Justin Bieber's number?

Weird.

The phone rang 2 times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" I recongnized it as Justin Bieber's voice. I felt neutral about Bieber. Didn't like him, didn't hate him.

"Hello, I just wanted to let you know, that I'm stalking you and am going to kill you. You have seven days to live." Rosalie replied.

"What? Who the fuck is this?" Bieber shouted. Rosalie hung up, and said, "I'm never doing that again!" Before turning to me.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

I gulped, but answered bravely, "Dare." Rosalie smiled evilly. Oh God.

"I dare you to go to Newton's house in your bra and underwear. You can wear my long length coat if you want." Rosalie told me sweetly. I gasped, and Jasper pulled me into his side and growled.

"No!"

Rosalie smirked and replied, "She picked dare Jazz." Jasper glared at Rosalie some more, not letting me go.

I looked up at him and whispered, "She's right, I gotta do it." Jasper looked down at me, but nodded. He released me and I got up, heading up to my room. Rosalie followed.

An Hour Later

I pulled up in front of Newton's. I went up to the front door, holding onto my coat, and rang the doorbell. Mike answered himself.

Goody. Note the sarcasm.

I smiled seductively and said, "Hi Mike." Before removing my coat.

Mike's now hungry eyes grew huge and he raked me up and down. Before I could comprehend what was happening, He had me pushed up against the side of his house, and his tongue was in my mouth as his hands roamed my body.

He was going to rape me.

I screamed into his mouth, and he bit my lip. Before he could get any farther, Jasper was there. He growled at Mike, "Let her go." Mike looked fearful of Jasper, but still said, "No. She's mine." Jasper growled and in a flash, had Newton by his neck and was drinking.

Mike fell limp in his arms, dead.

Jasper looked up at me, venom tears now in his blood red eyes.

**Oh God. Review!**


	13. AN: Website

**Howdy everybody! I got some good news! The Jasper/Alec website is up! Go check it out! **

**jasperaleclove **

**.weebly **

**.com**


	14. I'm A Monster

**A/N: Poor Jazzy. Lets see what happens! **

Disclaimer: Jasper: Brittany doesn't own me... or Twilight!

Macy: But I do!

Me: What? Sis, when did you get custody of Twilight?

Macy: When Jazzy and I started dating!

Me: WHAT?

Macy: Yep. *Walks away with Jasper*

Bella POV

I slowly approached Jasper, who was backing up, trying to get away from me without vanishing. His beautiful crimson colored eyes shined with unshed tears that he could never cry. He found himself pressed against the side of the house. I still approached him until my chest was almost touching his, and using my fingers, I stroked his face, under his eyes.

Jasper closed his eyes at my touch, whimpering softly.

I almost burst into tears at that.

"Oh Jasper..." I whispered softly, burying my face into his shirt, wrapping my arms around his waist. I breathed in Jasper's scent and he stiffened.

Jasper slowly pulled me back, and held me at arms length. I stared sadly into his eyes.

Please, he can't be rejecting me!

Please, no!

At that moment, Jasper looked like he was about to break down and sob.

He closed his eyes for about five minutes, before opening them again.

"I'm a monster." He whispered. He touched my cheek...

And then I was alone.

**Sorry it's so short. But it was perfect timing! Poor Jasper. Review!**


	15. Running Away

**A/N: OK, sorry I haven't updated in forever**

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I wish I owned Jazzy and Alec. But I don't.

Bella POV

I collapsed on the ground in front of Mike's home and sobbed. Jasper left me. Like Edward had, all those months ago, in the forest. But this was much worse. I now knew that Edward and I weren't true mates. But Jazzy and I...I'm positive we're true mates.

This was a zillion times worse than when Edward left. I felt like I was dying.

I continued to sob until I felt myself being lifted. I looked up and into the sad eyes of my big teddy bear of a brother, Emmett.

I sobbed again. Emmett stared at me sadly before taking off. We were running at vampire speed, and the next thing I knew, we were at the Cullen's house.

Carlisle greeted us at the door. Us three went into the living room where everyone else was waiting. Emmett gently laid me on the couch and then went to sit on the loveseat with Rosalie.

The room was quiet.

I stared at my family, too upset to speak. Finally, Esme broke the silence by wrapping me in a hug and whispering, "I'm so sorry Bella."

"Why?" I asked her. "Why'd he leave?" Esme shoke her head as she replied, "I don't know. We know what happened because when he came and dropped off the car, we saw his eyes. He explained what happened, how Mike was hurting you. Carlisle tried to convince him that we weren't mad, but he didn't believe us. He ran off, hiding his scent. We have no idea where he is."

Esme looked so broken. Her son was missing.

I cried when I heard this. Esme wrapped me in another hug and whispered, "Bella honey, why don't you go to bed?" Startled, I looked out the window and noticed for the first time that it was pitch black out. I nodded at her and then got up, heading for the stairs. I went up to Jasper's room and changed into some pajamas before laying on the bed.

I couldn't sleep. I was too busy sobbing my heart out.

I lay awake and sobbing for probably a few hours when Carlisle came in. He sat on Jasper's bed next to me, and told me, "Bella, we're going hunting. We'll be back late afternoon tomorrow."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead before leaving the room. Somehow, I managed to fall asleep.

I woke up an hour later and heard a tapping on the window. Rubbing my eyes, I walked over to the window and opened it.

Jasper came into the room.

I gasped and stumbled back. He stopped me from falling and his red eyes stared into my brown as he said, "Bella, get on my back. We're running away."

I gaped at him. Gently, he placed me on his back.

And then we were outside and running.

**He came back! What's gonna happen? Review!**


	16. Disagreements

**A/N: Meh. Sorry. Family drama. **

Disclaimer: I want to own Alec soooooo bad! But do I? No.

Bella POV

It felt as if we were flying as Jasper ran us through the forest. I was in a bit of a shock, not believing this was really happening for a few minutes, before I heard someone calling my name. Slowly, I came back to reality.

"Bella? Bella darlin, can you hear me?" Jasper asked, now slowing to a fast paced walk. I shook my head to clear my mind as I said, "You came back."

Jasper nodded and set me down on the ground. I wobbled for a moment, getting used to the ground beneath my feet. Jasper grabbed my shoulders to help steady me some. Once I was steady, I went over to a big rock and sat on it, crossing my legs. Jasper sat next to me and took my hand.

"Yes, I did. I need you Bella." He whispered, ducking his head down, as if he were ashamed. I asked him, "Why? Why'd you leave me?" Jasper looked up, venom tears in his eyes as he replied, "I killed Mike. I'm a monster."

It was that moment that my heart shattered.

Tears filled my eyes as I said, "No you're not! Mike was gonna rape me, HE was the monster! You were protecting me Jasper!" Jasper shoke his head sadly as he said, "I still killed him. I'm a murderer."

I gasped and exclaimed, "No! No no no! Jasper! You're a vampire, it was your natrual instict! Not your fault!" Jasper turned away from me and dry sobbed. I cried too, as my attempts to comfort him failed.

"Please Jasper please! Believe me!" I cried. Jasper continued to dry sob so I wrapped my arms around him. He stopped and slowly turned to face me. I took his head in my hands, brought it down so my eyes were level with his, and said slowly, "You. Are. Not. A. Monster." Jasper broke free of my weak human grip and cried, "Yes I am! Why can't you see that Bella? I'm a good for nothing, worthless, monster!"

I gasped and cried, "No Jasper no! You're not!" I buried my face in my hands and cried for a few minutes and then I heard him growl. Slowly, I lifted my head up. And gasped in horror.

Jasper's eyes were black as midnight as he glared at me. He also hissed, showing his teeth. I cowered. He growled at me, "You know what? Forget it! Maybe coming back for you was a mistake!"

I gasped and pleaded, "No Jasper no! Please! I'm sorry!" But he didn't listen. He growled at me.

And I found myself alone once again.

I collapsed on the ground and cried. "Jasper please! Come back! Please please!" I cried for several minutes, and then I heard growling.

I lifted my head, expecting to see Jasper. But I screamed. It wasn't Jasper, it wasn't even a nomad. But still I screamed.

As the monstrosous, huge, angry grizzly bear cornered me.


	17. Going Home

**A/N: OK, so this update wasn't as late. Woohoo!**

Disclaimer: Don't care what anybody says. I OWN ALEC!

Bella POV

I was being cornered by the grizzly. I screamed again and closed my eyes, knowing I was going to die.

I waited for the attack. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes. And cried at what I saw.

Jasper was fighting the grizzly. He came back. I collapsed and cried, not believing that he'd actually come back. Soon, I heard the dying roars of the grizzly and looked up.

Jasper was just finishing the grizzly. When he looked at me, I saw his eyes were mostly gold with just a little tinge of red. I cried harder.

Jasper came over to me, rocking me. I cried into his chest as he whispered, "I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm never leavin you again, I promise."

I looked up at him and he kissed me. I kissed back. When he pulled away, he whispered. "Comon, lets go home." I whispered, "Home to the Cullens?" And he froze. I looked up at him and he had venom tears in his eyes.

My heart broke.

He started to dry sob, and said stuff like, "They'd never take me back. I killed a human." I held him and rocked him as he whimpered.

"Shh shh. Yes they will take you back! I was talking to Emmett and he said that Carlisle and Esme, especially Esme, are distraught that you left! They want you back Jasper!"

Jasper slowly lifted his head up to look at me. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine as he whispered, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. And then he smiled. Jasper smiled! And then he said, "Comon, lets go home. To the Cullens!" And then picked me up and started to run.

**Yipee! He's goin home! *Does happy dance* Review!**


	18. Welcome Home

**A/N: Don't kill me! Drama Drama Drama! *ducks and looks nervously around to see if anyone's coming to kill me***

Disclaimer: I own Alec and macymay201 owns Jasper. The rest is Stephanie's

Bella POV

Jasper and I were heading home. We finally made it and he set me down and took my hand. We headed up to the front door and opened it. Instantly, we were surronded.

"Jasper! Bella! You're back!" Emmett shouted. He crushed me in a bear hug and then gave Jasper a noogie. I rolled my eyes and giggled. And then I found myself in a group hug with Carlisle and Esme.

"You're back!" Esme exclaimed. I nodded. Carlisle just grinned. We broke away from the group hug, and then Esme turned to glare at Jasper.

"Never do that again young man! You had me worried!" Esme told him sternly. Jasper chuckled and then bent down to hug her. "I won't mom." Esme grinned when he called her mom.

I stood, smiling at them, and then Rosalie came over and hugged me. "I'm glad you brought him home Bella." She said. I smiled. She then went to hug Jasper after Esme finally let go of him.

Once all the hugging and the, "Welcome homes," ended, we all went into the living room. Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch, and Rosalie and Emmett sat on one love seat, and Jasper and I sat on the other. Jasper had me in his lap and I smiled.

Emmett turned on the TV to the sports station. The Bears and Browns were playing. Even though I hated football, I settled down to watch the game.

After the game ended, with the Bears winning 14-0, Carlisle went out to get the mail. When he came back, he had a package in his hands.

"It's from Edward and Alice." He announced. Surprised, we all stood up and gathered around him. He handed me the package and I read the note that was attached to everyone.

_Dear Bella and Family, _

_Alice and I didn't much enjoy to find that our clothes and music were covered with a bunch of Playdoh. If fact, we were slightly upset. But we got over it, and decided to send you a gift. I gurantee you will get real shock out of it._

_Hope you enjoy, _

_Edward_

We were all confused. Carlisle handed me the package to open. Gulping, I opened the box. And found a TV remote inside. Even more confused, I took it out. I then pointed it to the TV and pressed a button.

There was a shock that went up through my arm and spread all throughout my body. I gasped and dropped the remote, clutching my now numb hand. Worried, Jasper came over to me.

"Bella? Darlin, are you alright?" He asked, sounding worried. I nodded and flapped my hand around, teying to get rid of the numbness. Soon enough, it went away.

"Try the remote." I said, turning towards him. Jasper gave me a strange look, but picked up the remote, pointed it at the TV, and pressed a button. I could tell he felt it because of the expression on his face.

The others were extremely curious. "What is it? What is it?" Emmett asked, bouncing up and down. Jasper chuckled and said, "It seems they've sent us a fake remote. It shocked Bella, and then me."

The others gasped and tried the remote out for themselves. Sure enough, it shocked them. Once they had all tested it, they turned to us.

"You know what this means don't you?" Rosalie asked, grinning evilly. Slowly, the same grin appeared on the rest of our faces.

"Payback time!" We shouted.

Hehe. Things are gonna get good. Review!


	19. Bugs & Surprises

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. Testing, and finals are coming up in a few weeks, I'll be in high school next year, and I have a HUGE project on the Civil War due in History a week from today, and I found out that my dog may be dying and it's just been...UGH!**

Disclaimer: Alec is mine. Jasper belongs to Macy and I know this chapter is going to piss her off...uh oh

Bella POV

We went inside, planning our revenge. Again, I was stuck with the lame job of writing the note. Because I'm human I guess, I dunno. Oh well. At least I can still get my revenge.

We decided to send them some...tehe...some _bugs. _

And by bugs, we mean fleas that came off werewolfs. And bees and spiders too. Alice hated them and hated when they got on her and on her clothes, and Edward hated when they got in his hair.

Sissy's.

We put the bugs in a container and poked tiny holes in the lid. I then wrote the note, snickering and smirking as I did so.

_Dear Eddie Boy & Pixie Freak,_

_We didn't much enjoy the little...shock you gave us. Not one bit...although Emmett did find it a bit funny when Jasper got shocked, although he quickly shut up about it once Jasper kicked his sparkly, vampire butt. So here is just a little something something. Open up, and see the friendly critters. They just wanna play..._

_Love, _

_The Cullens & Bella_

We all snickered as Jasper taped the note to the box. And then Emmett once again ran the box out to be mailed.

When he came back into the living room, we were settling down to watch T.V. together, when Jasper suddenly tugged me to my feet. We all looked at him weirdly.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked. He shook his head. And then he slid down on one knee and I gasped as tears came to my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you until the day I die, and after that. You are my life, Bella, and I have come to realize that I can't live without you. It's impossible. So will you please, marry me?" He asked, as he pulled out a black box, and opened it. Inside was a ring, it had a big diamond with blue sapphires surronding it, on a gold band.

I smiled, tears still in my eyes, as I said, "Yes!" And the rest of my family cheered.

Jasper grinned, slipped the ring on my finger and stood up as I jumped into his arms.

**Awww! Finally! Although, now Macy is gonna kill me...Review!**


	20. Fluff and Sleep Talking

**A/N: Meh. Sorry for the long wait, damn writers block**

**Disclaimer: Alec is mine :D and Jasper is Macy's**

Jasper's POV

Bella just accepted my proposal! I grin and spin her around and around. She giggles and gets dizzy so I laugh and set her down. When I do, we're hugged by everyone.

"Congragulations!" They all say, grinning from ear to ear. Bella smiles and lays her head on my chest and I grin and wrap my arms around her. She looks up at me. "Can we go to our room?" She asks. I smile and nod, and wrap my arm around her shoulders as we walk to our room.

Once we get to our room, she giggles and lays on our bed. I smile and lay with her and hold her to me. I pull her close and she lays her head on my chest again and closes her eyes. "I love you." She whispers. I smile, "I love you too darlin'" I tell her.

She smiles and snuggles impossibly closer. Her heartbeat starts to slow and her breathing starts to slowly even out and I realize she's almost asleep. I look out the window and see the sun going down, but I also realize she isn't in her PJs. I feel bad about waking her, but I shake her slightly and she opens her eyes.

"Mmm?" She asks sleepily. I smile. "You need to get your pajamas on honey." I whisper. She nods sleepily and gets up. She kicks off her shoes and goes to the bathroom. I hear the bath water running and then it stops. I smile and go to her closet to pick out her pajamas.

I know she wouldn't want anything too revealing until after we're married so after searching around for a minute, I decide on some soft, comfy navy blue pajama pants and an oversized tshirt. I also remember to get her some underwear and socks and lay the clothes on the bed.

Soon, I hear the bathwater drain and my beauty opens the bathroom door, holding a towel around her body. She goes to the closet to pick out some clothes, but I clear my throat and when she looks at me I gesture over to the pajamas I have laid out.

She smiles as she comes over. "Thank you Jazzy." She says happily. I smile. "No problem honey." I say. She smiles bigger and grabs the clothes and goes to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. After a few more minutes she comes out and this time she has her pajamas on. I smile and draw the sheets back for her and she gets in. I tuck her in and smile. She smiles sleepily up at me.

I go to the closet and put on a pair of gray pajama pants and no shirt and then I go back out to Bella. She is half asleep, but she still smiles sleepily at me. I crawl under the covers with her and hold her to me.

She has her head on my chest and her hand presses against my stomach as her breathing evens out again and this time I don't disturb her as she sleeps.

She's asleep for not even half an hour when the talking begins.

"Edward no...don't leave please...I still love you."

**Ohhh boy. Review!**


End file.
